The present invention relates to labels in the form of an envelope formed from a single folded sheet and in particular to labels to be adhered to a container and for containing a booklet or sheet of instructions relating to the product in the container.
It is frequently desirable to be able to attach a booklet or a sheet of printed instructions to a product, and, to avoid soiling of the booklet or sheet during handling of the product or to avoid loss of the booklet or sheet during such handling, it is desirable that the booklet or sheet should be enclosed in an envelope and held from falling out. If the means for holding the booklet or sheet can be made such as to require a non-repeatable action to open the envelope and remove the booklet or sheet from the envelope, they will afford an indication of unauthorised tampering.
The present invention provides a label in the form of an envelope formed from a single folded sheet, the sheet being divided into a row of three rectilinear panels, the middle panel having at one longitudinal edge thereof a lower panel and at the other longitudinal edge thereof an upper panel which is separated from the middle panel by a line of perforations, the envelope being formed by folding the two outer panels of the row and the lower panel over the rear face of the middle panel so that the envelope is closed either by adhering the rear face of the envelope to a surface or by folding the upper panel or a portion thereof over the rear face of the middle panel, whereby the envelope so closed can be opened by tearing along the line of perforations.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description